


【EC】M Word

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Azazel is a fiend, F/F, M/M, Marrige
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 他们已经认识了十六年，谈了十年恋爱，同居四年，还没谈过结婚这件事。Charles想，可能他们已经进入了一个稳定的阶段，有人叫它倦怠期，中性一点来讲，瓶颈期。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Vuk D'bari/Jean Grey
Kudos: 19





	【EC】M Word

叮嘱他的学生收拾实验器材、记得锁门、按时交报告、不要忘记明天晚上开会诸如此类的琐事之后，那群小萝卜头把头点得像小鸡啄米，Charles回到办公室把换下的白大褂放进柜子里，点开了手机。  
“今晚不回来吃饭，你自便。”  
他盯着手机屏幕，狠狠按下了home键，仿佛这样就能把他的情绪传递给屏幕另一端的Erik Lehnsherr。  
好吧，他知道Erik最近很忙，忙于一个被全国媒体争相报道的大案：二十年前一个女孩被强奸怀孕，她的孩子长大后在一次无意的DNA检测找到了他的生父，男孩找上门去对着那个男人打空了一管弹匣。而Erik决定为他辩护。  
他们已经有一周没有好好说过话了。Erik接下这个案件时他们不知怎么地为此争吵起来，他指责艾瑞克享受处于舆论漩涡和镜头之下，偏离了法律的本意；Erik认为他一厢情愿地赋予律师这个职业道德含义，“法无禁止皆可行”。一般来说他们的观点不和造成的不快不会持续太久，一次共进晚餐或者一次完美的性爱就足以解决问题。但是那之后Erik基本上住在了办公室，凌晨回来后为了不打扰Charles他有时选择睡在客房，偶尔几次在家Charles也不忍打扰他的睡眠。  
他早就不生气了，但那次争吵没能有个和好的收尾一直横亘在他的心口，堵得他发慌。把不和的种子播下而不去料理的话，总有一天它会在不知不觉间占据心脏。Charles有几次想道歉，但是点开对话框措辞几次都感觉不对，最终作罢了。  
Charles考虑了一下，还是收好东西锁上了办公室，去隔壁大楼的天文学系敲Vuk的办公室的门，问她愿不愿意去喝一杯。

Vuk D'bari十年前从乌克兰来到纽约，拿到了美国国籍，现在在和Charles手下最优秀的学生，不出意外的话是未来的诺贝尔获得者，Jean Grey交往。正是因为这个原因他们才渐渐熟识起来。

Vuk选了大学附近的一家法国餐厅，这里学生不太多，离学校停车场也不远，对她八厘米的高跟鞋不会造成太大的负担。  
“你看起来心情不太好，实验室的事？”女人一边把她媲美乌克兰超模的白金发丝拢到耳后一边问。  
Charles摇了摇头，“倒也不是。你最近怎么样？”  
“老样子，”她点了点自己的眼睛下方，“最近在忙跟普林斯顿的合作项目。”  
Charles看着她眼下遮掩不住的淡淡青黑，了然地点了点头。  
他们漫无边际地聊了一会儿，在Charles切下一块香橙煎鸡胸的时候，话题不知怎么地又转回他身上，Charles犹豫了一会儿还是对她和盘托出。  
Vuk听完后用叉子戳了戳盘子里的西兰花，“忙起来的话是这样的，过完这一阵子你们说不定还能去度个假，实在不行你要不去他事务所看看？”  
Charles哀叹一声，“我和他的二把手有点不太对盘，还是算了吧。”  
Vuk握叉的手停滞了一下，饶有兴趣地抬头：“哇，难道他或者她对你家Erik有意思？那你更得去了，让他见识见识。”  
“是她。别往那个方向想，”Charles试图把朋友的想象力拉回来，“单纯的工作关系，纯洁得像我和你一样。”  
她爆发出一串极力压抑的笑声，“把我扯进来我可不认啊。”  
“说正经的，问题不是这个。”Charles露出那种说正事专用表情但你知道他的蓝眼睛在此刻的杀伤力堪比大规模生物武器，“你和Jean认识多久了？”  
“两年吧。为什么说这个？”  
“我和Erik认识十六年了。”他的声音非常轻柔，“十六年，我们一起度过了我人生的二分之一，我已经习惯了他成为我生活不可或缺的一部分，现在我根本没法想象没有他的日子。”他轻轻叹气，“我觉得我们现在到了一个阶段。我们停留得足够久了，谁也不想往前迈一步。我在花店订的玫瑰三天后就会枯萎，我刚上大学时买的西装现在已经被我捐掉了，詹姆斯邦德也一部换一个邦女郎呢。我感觉我前面是冰面，不知道我走上去是会顺利通过还是会碎裂掉到刺骨的水里。”  
Vuk定定地看了他一会儿，才说，“所以，你害怕他……厌倦你了？”  
Charles没有回答，喝了一大口香槟。  
“事先声明，我没什么经验，你要是不放心可以去找你那位结了婚的朋友问问。依我看你现在要不等他主动改变现状，要不你自己主动，二选一呗。”天文学教授耸耸肩，“有点勇气，我建议你选择后者，现在考虑结婚的事也正好。我觉得你们就差那一个戒指了。”  
“我们从没提起过这件事。”他轻轻晃动杯里的香槟，“一次也没有。”  
“你要不先试探试探？婉转地给他暗示一下，谈论相关话题之类的。”  
“万一他不想呢？”  
“总得有原因嘛。老天，我现在越来越像人生导师了。找到原因，解决它。相信我，它不会比你的实验课题更难的。你应付得过来。”  
“谢谢你，Vuk，我会试试的。”  
“祝你好运。”

Charles在西彻斯特有一座城堡，每年要花上60万美元让它保持四个世纪之前的模样，他在哥伦比亚大学的那点薪水堪堪赶上三分之一。但如果你从家族继承了一座城堡，顺带继承六个亿的信托基金也是很合理的，对吧？

可惜Charles评到教授职称后就不怎么住那儿了，西彻斯特离哥伦比亚大学太远，鉴于纽约地狱般的上班高峰，他总不能坐私人飞机去上班吧。虽然，他真的没有在炫耀，但这是事实：他确实有一架私人飞机。他的妹妹和准妹夫都有飞行执照。

泽维尔家族的家族树在美国扎根深厚，在这片陌生的土地上汲取养料，积累财富，不能说枝繁叶茂但足够有生命力，每一支绵延至今的血脉都是概率论的奇迹，基因学的瑰宝。

现在他心安理得地和男友住在上东区的公寓里，底层车库里停着Erik的一辆法拉利、两辆保时捷，一辆宾利和阿斯顿马丁。Charles自己的劳斯莱斯还放在西彻斯特。  
记者们会把Erik如今的成功称之为美国梦活生生的案例，但比起正面榜样，他们更喜欢把Erik描绘成一个偏激、魅力十足、英俊逼人、吸引特定人群和评价两极分化的邪恶反派。“有些人对他恨之入骨，有些人将他奉若神明。”他们这么写到，假惺惺地掩饰自己从不站在他这一边的事实。

他们的相遇起源于纽约FC的开放日，穿着背带短裤的男孩兴奋地跑来跑去，但记得要做个好孩子，不能够乱摸陈列柜里的奖杯和奖牌。  
（纽约FC：纽约城足球俱乐部。其实它2013年才成立啦，但纽约真的没啥足球俱乐部，这个bug大家就忽视吧。）  
然后他就不小心被角落里的消防柜绊倒了。Charles捂着脑袋摔倒在地，一边想着千万不要有人过来一边悄悄地往四周看，在一阵脚步声后有个男孩站在了他面前。  
“你还好吗？”他试图拉Charles没捂着脑袋的那只手把他从地上解救出来。  
Charles认命地伸出手，丢脸至极地从地上翻了起来，拼命眨眼不让刚刚疼出的泪花掉出来。  
“你要不要去医务室？”男孩问。他比Charles高不止一点，金棕色的头发，穿着军绿色的衬衫和短裤，说话有不明显的口音。虽然Charles暂时没听出来是哪儿的口音就是了。  
Charles摇摇头，看了他一会儿，突然大声说，“我在电视上见过你！”  
男孩看起来被他吓了一跳。  
好在他很快平复了惊讶的情绪，平静地回应：“哦。”Charles当然不会知道此时他平静外表下波涛汹涌的内心：我什么时候上过电视？我怎么不记得了？他是不是认错人了？如果我告诉他他会不会很尴尬？  
“就是上周的比赛，纽约FC的主场，你是不是在里面当球童？我看见你啦。好酷。我也想当球童。”Charles善解人意地补充。  
他想起来了。那是个社区慈善活动，作为宣扬俱乐部精神的一部分，跟球员去孤儿院看望小孩一个性质，不过对象变成了家境困难又有足球梦的小孩而已。  
然后他们就交换了名字、学校、最喜欢的球星，并在Charles坚持不懈的追问下把他当球童的体验回忆了个遍，什么草坪很软啦、那天阳光很大门将还戴着帽子啦、捡球其实不累但是在场边看着比赛很容易分神啦、球员会用听不懂的语言叽里呱啦地说话啦……  
接下来Charles带着他新认识的朋友去球场参加试训，梯队教练把这些小不点分成两队，他们快乐地跑来跑去，像一群小羊羔，有几个孩子根本碰不到球，Charles算是技术不错的了，Erik甚至进了一个任意球。教练问几个很有天赋的孩子愿不愿意来俱乐部，Erik拉着Charles走开了。  
“你不想去踢球吗？”Charles问。  
“我喜欢。但我要上大学。法官或者律师。不能就这么把足球作为职业。”Erik很严肃地说。  
Charles接受得很快，“我想上牛津，哈佛也可以，你呢？”  
“……这我还没想好。”Erik有点紧张和沮丧，他想Charles一定是那种学习很好、家里很有钱的小孩，挑选哈佛、耶鲁、牛津、剑桥之类的就像选择吃麦当劳还是肯德基一样容易，而他可能一生都摸不到那光荣的门槛。  
下午开放日结束了，管家开车来接Charles，他们互相留了电话号码，然后Erik坐公交车回家。  
Erik从没打过那个电话号码，有一天放学后他在社区足球场踢球时有个矮个子男孩远远地跑过来，礼貌地询问：“我可以加入你们吗？”  
Erik难以置信地看着他，Charles露出一个微笑。

Charles叫了出租车回家，按下指纹锁后家里黑漆漆的。Erik选的公寓在曼哈顿奇迹般地处于一片净土，一个小小的绿岛，使他们免于纽约丰富多彩的夜生活和川流不息的人造银河的打扰，但在这时未免有点冷清。  
他把客厅的灯开到最大，把冰箱里的西柚苹果冰淇淋找出来，开了一包牛至味薯片，打开电视点击一个关于光照派的纪录片，开始播放。  
中途他翻来覆去把手机看了好几遍，Erik自下午那条消息后就再也没有音讯，他点开通讯录看了一遍，看到Selene的名字又把手机关掉。他对Vuk说的是实话，他、Erik和Selene一起吃过一次饭，那个巧克力肤色的女人和Charles的脑回路从来对不到一块去，就像两块拿错了的拼图，说起话来鸡同鸭讲，Selene跟他说话时满脸都写着：怎么会有人这么想？！也因为这个原因他很少去Erik的事务所，一想到要和Selene打交道他就有点退缩。  
Charles挖了一勺冰淇淋，酸酸甜甜的，有苹果的清香。Vuk认为他们应该结婚，他还没问过Moria的意见，不过她不怎么喜欢Erik，估计不会太赞同。仔细思考了一番婚姻会对他们现在的生活有什么改变，Charles得出结论：涉及到财产继承方面需要做公证、如果他先Erik而去的话Erik有权继承他六个亿的信托基金、劳斯莱斯、私人飞机、墨西哥湾和加勒比海的小岛等等诸如此类的东西，除此之外和他现在的生活没什么两样。  
但是，他现在真的有点想要一枚戒指了。

第二天Charles迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他的男友正躺在旁边，还没有醒来。他用目光仔细地描摹男人坚毅的眉骨和下颌线，几天没刮的胡茬冒出来了一点，看上去毛茸茸的。他凑上去吻Erik的嘴唇，用舌尖品尝，偶尔用上牙齿，胡茬刮在脸上刺刺的，也没有很疼。男人动了一下，他拉开一点距离，可是Erik还没有醒。于是他又心安理得地把自己缠上去，用大腿内侧去蹭他男友令人嫉妒的细腰，像抱着一个大号抱枕。  
大概半小时后，Erik的手机闹铃响起，每一次听到前奏密集的鼓点都让Charles有种胸口喘不过气的感觉。当然，为了维护良好的客户形象，他的来电铃声是中规中矩的悲怆。  
醒来的Erik吻了吻他的眼睛，像扯一只粘人的树懒似的挣脱Charles的怀抱，在离开之前却又揉揉他乱蓬蓬的发顶。  
浴室的水声停了一会儿，Erik的声音从门口传来：“你要起来吃早餐吗？煎蛋？吐司？燕麦粥？”  
“要。随便什么就好。”Charles大声回答，身体依然流连在床上。  
等到他坐到餐桌前时Erik已经在调整领带准备出发了，Charles看了一眼，燕麦粥和火腿煎蛋，加上一杯蜂蜜牛奶。  
Charles在他走到门口时扑过去吻他，一边问：“这周六有一场比赛，纽约对科罗拉多激流，你想去吗？我可以在网上订票。”  
“抱歉，Charles，我真的没有时间。”Erik无奈地说，“下次补偿你，好吧？”  
“好吧。”他尽力藏起了那点失望，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，再见。”

Charles慢悠悠地吃完早餐再坐地铁去学校，隔着实验室的玻璃门一眼就看到了那个火红的背影。  
“早上好，Jean，来得真早。”  
女孩眨眨眼睛，“早上好，教授。我晚上有事，所以早上就稍微提前一点啦。”  
“约会吗？”  
女孩有点不好意思地笑了，“算是吧。就是吃个晚饭而已。”  
“去吧，放心我不会让你迟到的。”  
下午他和Jean一同离开，刚走出大楼就看到站在台阶下娇小的天文系教授，她穿着黑色的风衣，拎着一个黑色的鳄鱼皮包，活像黑帮片里走出来的人物，要不就是穿Prada的女魔头。Charles不合时宜地想到了Erik也对黑色风衣有着同样的偏好，说着的他那样穿着简直是犯罪，他们很是干过一些激动人心的事……停。别想下去了。  
他和Vuk打了个招呼，任由女教授和比穿着八厘米高跟鞋的她高一个头的女友离开。Jean还是个孩子，笑容羞涩但绝不稚拙，他想，有Vuk的引导她会成为一个杰出的人物。  
走到一半，本想去酒吧喝一杯的Charles改变了主意，搭了一辆出租车去Erik的事务所。出租车司机一定把他当成要去请律师或者寻求法律咨询的那种人了，絮絮叨叨说了好半天他和自己老婆的事，说他们有好几次要离婚，都没有离成。“有时候我爱她恨不得把心挖出来给他，有时候我又恨不得永远见不到她。”他说。“婚姻就是这样的，总会有矛盾是不是？没有哪对夫妻没有一刻没想过离婚的。”Charles一边说一边想到了他和Erik大大小小的争吵。他们谈了十年恋爱，中途分手过两次，但最终还是跟磁铁正负两极似的回到对方身边。

到了事务所他尝到了自己甚少涉足这里的恶果，前台的小姑娘问他有没有预约，他告诉她自己的名字，“我是Charles Xavier，找Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”的时候那个一脸严肃的金发小姑娘竟然认认真真把他的名字写在登记簿上，上帝。  
这时Selene出现了，优雅自如，如同人鱼穿行在她的水域，而Charles是这个地方唯一一个长着腿的生物，在他就快要直接给Erik打电话之前。她和Charles打了个招呼后径直把他带到了Erik的办公室，然后一言不发地离开。  
Erik看到他时脸上先是惊讶，然后是担忧和疑惑，“是发生什么事了？你也没有事先给我打电话。”  
Charles的委屈劲儿一下子上来了，“我还以为我可以偶尔来看看你呢，还是得先预约？”  
Erik看了他一会儿，然后笑了，不是那种让人联想到海洋生物纪录片的锐利笑容，只是弯曲嘴角。他安抚性地捏了捏Charles的手腕，“对不起，你是不是在苏菲那里遇到了一点小麻烦？你刚下班过来的？有没有吃晚饭？”  
Charles还在瞪着他，Erik转过去已经从衣架上取外套了，无视了他的目光攻击，“你想去吃什么？”  
最终他们在距事务所一百米以内的一家小餐厅坐下，一人点了一份意大利面和一份沙拉。  
“你们还要忙多久？”Charles问。  
“三个月后第一次开庭。”Erik回答，“顺利的话可以一次性解决。”  
“我还是不明白你为什么要接下这个案子。他又出不起律师费。不是说钱是唯一目的，但这个案件事实很清楚。我从电视上和报纸上看的。他是个杀人犯。”  
“我知道。”Erik没有反驳，“而且我还知道更多。他有吸毒、抢劫、猥亵的前科。那时他未成年，所以记者没能查到他的案底。他做出这种事我毫不意外。他的人生是个彻头彻尾的灾难，而他最终把矛头对准了他生理意义上的父亲，仅此而已。”  
Charles难以置信地看着他，不自觉地放下了手里的餐叉，“那你为什么要这么做？”  
“为了正义。”他露出一种“我知道你不会理解的”的表情，“我是在向这个系统的缺陷宣战。公众需要我，需要我站在他们的对立面，提醒他们的错误。我的胜利会刺激他们，使他们不至于死在醉生梦死的失乐园里。”  
“你在鼓励更多的人逃脱法网。”  
Erik露出牙齿，“猜猜看呢。”  
“不说这个了，你最近怎么样？”沉默一会儿后Erik主动挑起话题。  
“最近还没有特别忙。”Charles心想为什么我们的作息不能重合呢，“Jean，那个本科的女孩，你还记得她吧？”  
Erik点点头，“当然。我帮你记着呢，每次我们聊天你都会跟我强调一遍她的天才，我都快怀疑你是不是移情别恋了。”  
Charles在餐桌下用小腿撞他，“别胡说。她在和Vuk交往。Vuk就是天文系的教授，矮矮的，白金色头发的乌克兰人。”  
“噢我记得她。”Erik回忆了一下，“挺漂亮，看上去挺不好惹的。”  
“最开始我还挺惊讶，现在我觉得她们对彼此都有好的影响。”  
“所以祝贺她们？我觉得我们也有，好的影响那部分。”  
Charles笑了，他笑意到达眼睛时会像一朵蓝色的花在盛开，“当然。Erik。我简直没法想象没有你的日子。你是我人生的一部分，很重要的一部分。”  
“今天是什么特殊的日子吗，Charles？你先是破天荒地来我的办公室找我，然后开始告白，是不是下一秒音乐就要响了？”  
他想冒一次险。就像Vuk说的那样，主动一点，试探一下，没关系的，Charles。“那我的台词应该是，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
Erik没有说话，但Charles看得出来，他脸上的表情绝对不是喜悦。  
好吧，我搞砸了。“忘了它吧。当我没说，好吗？”Charles揉了揉脸，把脸上凝固的笑意和眼角的水汽揉回去，“我可能有点不清醒，别在意。”  
直到他陪着Erik回到办公室再和他道别，Erik都没有对这个话题表示任何回应。

下班后Erik没有回家，而是在凌晨一点去了Azazel的酒吧。这个曾经的俄罗斯偷渡客是他以前的客户之一，Erik帮他打赢了那场官司，他获得了美国绿卡。现在他至少和三个街头帮派有着不清不楚的关系，作为回报有一次他手下的人揍了一个想在埋伏在Erik下班路上袭击他的无业游民，这个男人因为Erik的一次胜诉丢了工作。  
Azazel几乎是在他坐上吧台前的高脚凳的一瞬间出现的，也许他会瞬移，手里拿着一杯威士忌。  
“你今天怎么有空？”他把酒杯放在Erik的手边。  
“他给我说了那个m开头的词。”Erik喝了一大口威士忌。  
“motherfucker吗？”  
“操你的。”  
“我是个酒吧老板，你不能指望我说话跟大学教授一样。我也不是满口谎言的精英律师。” Azazel翻了个白眼，“兄弟，如果你说的是Charles，不是你的客户也不是你的助理，那你现在就可以拿出手机打开日程表看看你接下来的安排，在再去检查一下你的银行账户，买两个戒指，选一个合适的时间，如果你想的话也可以包下时代广场的大屏幕，然后你们就会过上收养两个孩子再加上一猫一狗的幸福生活。”他观察着Erik的表情，“你想过这种生活吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“我以为你还挺喜欢他的。”  
“我爱他。”  
“那我就搞不懂了，你有什么好犹豫的？毕竟我没经历过，暂时也不打算和某个小妞开展固定关系，为了一朵终究要枯萎的花放弃整个花园？傻子才愿意。你在外面有人吗？”  
“不要用你的生活来揣测我，老兄。我妈妈是虔诚的犹太教徒，听到你这么说话会气活过来半夜敲你的房门。”  
“好吧，你妈妈去世多久了？”  
“九年了。如果她还在一定不会同意我现在的工作。她走的时候我大概把一辈子的眼泪都流完了。”  
“还有你的良心，Erik。她喜欢Charles吗？我觉得全世界的老太太大概都喜欢他，要是我妈妈还活着也会把他夸上天，然后骂我是没用的东西，只会给她丢脸。除了他自个儿的妈妈。真奇怪。”  
“她起初觉得Charles是个不错的朋友，后来觉得他把我带坏了。她还是不能接受自己的儿子是个同性恋这个事实。我让她挺失望的。”  
“是因为这个原因吗？你觉得对不起你妈妈？”  
“我对不起的人多了去了，那又如何？我爱她，我也爱Charles，但是我不可能为了他们改变自己的立场。我没后悔过。”  
“你真绝情。事业第一，哼？你这种人能找到一个灵魂伴侣是撞了大运。”  
“为什么不是他撞了大运？”Erik借着酒劲反问。  
“得了吧，我在这里见过的人太多了。如果你今天被提拔为销售经理、庆祝在大学生联赛上得了冠军、或者只是想和你的朋友聚一聚，你就会来地狱火。相反，被女朋友甩了、破产了、或者是毫无意义地酗酒，你也会来地狱火。我只需一眼就能看出来，Charles对你这种类型没有抵抗力。恰巧，别误会，我不是在恭维你，只是以他的立场陈述，你刚好是这种类型里最杰出的一个。”  
“这是事实，不用说‘恭维’。”  
“你还真是不会脸红啊。话说回来你到底犹豫什么？Xavier那么有钱，足够你们在月球上办婚礼了。”  
“我不接离婚案，但看的案例也够多了。我见过的畸形的婚姻关系和家庭关系的数量会让你怀疑你是身处美利坚还是跟美国一模一样的地狱。有人说天堂长得像图书馆，或许地狱就长美国这样子呢？我妈妈说婚姻就是你一生认定的人。她觉得自己很幸运。但是现在，看看离婚率，我们谁都不能保证对一个人至死不渝。这就是为什么我们需要婚姻。一个锁环。一纸保证。专家会告诉你婚姻代表着承诺、责任、家庭之类的，它预示着一个全新的关系，也许他到时候会在日复一日的争吵中渐渐对我失望。”  
“你说完了？”  
“说完了。”  
“我之前怎么没发现你们这么多愁善感？你是不是被斯克鲁人附身了？”  
“斯克鲁人是什么？”  
“……算了，别管它。我不是心理医生，我觉得就算你有一天毁灭世界他还是会爱你的。他没问题，有问题的是你。这取决于你到底想不想和他共度一生，或者类似的说法。”  
“……多谢了，老兄。”  
“如果你们决定了别忘了给我送请柬。我包了你们婚礼所有的酒水。”  
“我会记下你这句话的。”  
“你还要不要再来一杯？”  
“免了。我明天还得工作。”

他当然知道问题出在哪里，Erik想。Charles已经睡着了，他去客房洗澡，上床时尽量避免吵醒他。他侧身轻轻揽过Charles，感受怀里有规律的起伏。Azazel说他是有问题的那一个，他从未否认过这一点。  
当时Jakob被调到了纽约，他跟Edie从德国搬过来，Edie甚至不会说英语。自由女神像每年都将见证数以万计的死亡，他的父亲最终也成为了被这座宏大的城市吞噬的一员。这个用钢筋混凝土铸就的弗兰肯斯坦或许就以此为生，它的胃是一个巨大的黑洞，吞噬生命、青春、健康、欢乐，年复一年地扩张和成长，所有自以为站在顶端的人类不过是它的下一个猎物。它永不饕足。  
一颗流弹。或许有些人就是运气不好。  
Jakob的几个同事和犹太社区的成员出席了葬礼，房租到期后他和Edie搬去了更小的公寓，接着他们连一整间房屋也租不起了，换成了被房东非法隔离出租的小房间。  
没有一个美国公民应该住在这种地方，正如没有一个美国公民应该住在桥洞、下水道和街边的长椅上。  
他们挤在狭小的鸽子笼里仰望蓝天。因为如果不这样做，他们的翅膀会逐渐退化，再也无法飞行，变成在下水道里穿行的老鼠。  
说起来鸽子和老鼠都是肮脏的生物。而他们中很多人一生也没有飞行的机会。  
后来他拒绝了纽约fc的邀约，自Jakob去世的那天起，他就立志将司法作为未来的职业。  
“你不喜欢纽约。”Charles曾这么说过。  
当时他的回答是：“征服它，或者藉藉无名地死去。”  
“你说这话真像凯撒。”  
“哪个凯撒？”他故意问。  
再后来相似的命运降临到了Edie身上。也许他就是会给最爱的人带来厄运。  
命运是毒蛇分叉的舌尖。  
Charles是他留在这座痛苦的城市的唯一原因。他的唇擦过Charles的颈窝，闻起来是如此的温暖和安心，像敲开地球上最后一个人的房门时那人在桌上泡好的一杯热茶。他记得Edie的震惊和她无法掩饰的失望。罪恶。心理疾病。他不想让同样的情形重演。失望的那一部分。

换上白大褂时Charles听到了放在办公桌上的手机轻微的震动声，他系好扣子点开手机屏幕，来自Erik的一条短信：“对不起。让我考虑一下。”  
他关上手机放进口袋里向实验室走去。

三个小时后Scott主动过来战战兢兢地保证他下一次绝对会注意，不再犯这种错误，然后委婉地示意他应该休息一下，放松心情。  
Charles绝望地揉脸，对Alex交代了注意事项，告诉他们自己要离开一小会。

至少校园里蛋糕店的千层一如既往地好吃，研究表明摄入糖分有助于缓解抑郁，但也许Charles就是喜欢甜食而已。  
十六年足够他了解一个人了，一个年轻气盛的犹太男孩，有点幼稚的理想主义者（Erik也这么说过他，不过他坚持认为对方才是更为幼稚的那一个），像一颗小树倔强地生长，穿过他的苦难最终扎根于此。  
他知道如果不是因为他说自己会留在纽约，Erik根本不会接受在纽约的工作。分手后他去了牛津，Erik被迫留在了这里。他删掉了Erik所有的联系方式。拿到博士学位后他的导师给哥伦比亚大学写了一封推荐信，他又回到了纽约。美国这么大，而他们见鬼地在五角大楼门口相遇了。他扑上去给了Erik一拳，然后把自己摔到了墙上，可喜可贺的是Erik自己也被他打倒在地。Erik说的第二句话是，“很高兴见到你，Charles。”最终一个路过的少校结束了这场纷争，他们心平气和地去咖啡厅里喝了一杯，Erik的脸还有他的留下的红肿。他们不心平气和地吵了一架，在少校打算第二次介入争端时Erik突然开始吻他，然后他们就复合了。“操。”少校目瞪口呆，悄悄地离开了。  
用Raven的话来说，把他们之间发生的狗血大戏写成小说会霸占纽约日报的畅销书top1至少两个月，但这就是生活。  
现在回到主题，他在感情生活上更进一步的努力遇到了挫折，显然Erik有他自己的原因。  
“Raven，我们得谈谈。”Charles在电话里严肃地说。

Raven在他哥哥到来之前把她这段时间做的每一件可能惹Charles生气的事都细细地想了一遍，吃不准是哪一件让Charles决定跟她谈谈。  
“我不是故意用bb枪打Stryker的只是他刚好经过而已；我和Azazel上次只是在路上偶然遇到了其实我们已经好几年没联系了；我带Kurt去地下竞技场是我的不对我下次不会再去了。”她在Charles进门后噼里啪啦地说了出来，一脸诚恳，“真的没有其他了。”  
Charles盯着他的妹妹看了好一会儿，才说：“什么？”

“Charles！”他的妹妹抱着蓝色的变色龙抱枕尖叫，“我以为你有什么事找我！”  
Charles无辜地吹了吹红茶，“我什么也没说，对吧？”

听完他的叙述后，Raven耸耸肩，“所以他不想和你结婚？”  
Charles悲惨地把脸埋在另一个蓝绒绒的抱枕里，声音闷闷的，“也许是的。”  
“嗯，你想和他分手吗？”  
“当然不。”Charles把头从抱枕里抬起来，“我也不是非得要结婚的。”  
“你没救了。”Raven下了结论。  
“他是不是觉得我没办法和家庭生活和谐相处？”Charles问。  
“鉴于你一向在照顾自己这件事情上保持着最低限度的能力，”他有惊人肺活量的妹妹一口气说完，“我觉得他已经习惯了。”

在这么多年的互相折磨和逃避中，Charles已经找到了和Sharon和平相处的方式。那些伤痛从未就此弥合，但Charles已然决定向前看了。他不再是那个每天生怕自己做得不够好让别人失望的小男孩，曾经以为如果自己听话、懂事、乖巧、永远保持第一，就可以得到Sharon更多的关注，就可以把她从那种不健康的生活中拯救出来。“你是个天使，”Erik对他说，严肃至极，“错的人是她，不是你。她应该为此感到羞愧。”当然，Erik总是这样，迅速找到问题的节点所在，或者至少是可以解决问题的那个绳结。现在他试图把她看做一个可怜的女人，而不是一个母亲，并极力避免自己和Raven走上和她一样的路。现在看起来他做得不错。  
Erik的妈妈Edie，是个传统而温柔的女人，会做很好吃的土豆饼。他们曾经在他家度过了很长一段愉快的时光。但是从某个时刻开始，他就再也没见过Edie，Erik也不再邀请他去他家。尽管Erik每次都搪塞过去，他还是隐隐觉察出了原因。他们那时还太年轻，互相觉得对方是整个世界，被爱情和其他琐事蒙蔽了双眼，从未想过对这件事详谈一番。后来Charles所知道的就是Edie去世的消息。

“Raven，”Charles叫住他的妹妹，“有没有可能是因为Edie？”  
Raven拿着薯片的手停在了半空，惊讶地瞪大双眼，“你在说什么？我以为她已经去世了？”  
她把薯片放进嘴里咀嚼，口齿不清地问，“她当时不同意你们在一起？”  
“我的猜测。”  
“跟他好好谈谈。”Raven建议，“或者你等一个合适的时机，纪念日、跨年夜什么的，再来一次。”  
“有点信心，你比我更了解他。”Raven给他的哥哥打气。她在高中的时候曾经短暂地迷恋过Erik，这个黑历史造成的不可挽回的后果之一就是Hank对Erik旷日已久的仇视。尤其是在Hank是个善良得像蓝爸爸的好人的情况下，这一点显得更加不可思议。

只要Selene不瞎，她就能注意到Erik今天持续性的心神不宁，就像被告知三个月后要进行破产清算那种。  
“头儿，”她撂下一杯星巴克，公司里有免费供应的咖啡但显然出于某个古老的心理学研究结果大家更偏好要自己付费的种类，“你看上去心情不太好。”  
通常情况下他们把交往局限在工作范围以内，保持着远离彼此私人生活的安全距离，但是现在Selene决定伸出援手。  
Erik打量了她几眼，最终还是说，“谢了。没什么。”  
“无意冒犯，但我觉得说出来也许会有帮助。”  
他揉了揉太阳穴，“谢谢关心。但我觉得你现在应该去准备和兰伯特先生的会面了。”  
Selene挑了挑眉，打开门走了出去。

“你怎么看Charles？”  
“他是个好人。” Azazel言简意赅。  
“我比你更清楚。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你他妈的是不是有病？”  
“我的医生们告诉我没有。两个。”  
“你到底想跟我说什么？”  
“我告诉他我会考虑一下，现在已经过了两周了，我还是没能给出回复。”  
“现在我开始同情他了。”  
“在遇到他之前我几乎不相信这种人真的存在，” Erik回忆，“他看上去那么完美，富有、善良、慷慨，一个童话故事里的传统好人。”  
“最开始我对他有很深的偏见，觉得他是那种被宠坏的有钱小孩。”  
“后来我才知道他和这个词相去甚远。”  
“你觉得完美是什么？”Erik突然话锋一转，把问题抛给Azazel。  
Azazel 被砸了个措手不及，“额……没有缺点？”  
“太阳也会有阴影，但我们看不见。因为它的光芒足以灼伤我们的眼睛。被期许、被要求，但从未有人能达到的一种状态。但Charles做到了。后来我意识到，这是因为没人理解他。河流要如何理解大海？一片树叶要如何理解一座森林？画布上的船舶如何能与真实存在的船相比？”  
“我懂了，你的意思是你们天造地设一对，其他人都达不到这个高度，没法和你俩进行灵魂的共鸣，对吧？” Azazel给他添上酒，“是你会说出来的话。”  
“要我说他还挺傲慢的，”Erik晃荡了一下澄澈的琥珀色酒液，“他会对所有人微笑，但从不为谁改变动摇。一个无可救药的道德主义者。”  
“不过有时候他给施加自己太多压力，总是试图为所有事情担责，放任他们索取和利用他的善意。哪怕是海洋也会枯竭。”  
“他是有点精英主义，不过要是你站在他的位置上，你也避免不了这一点。他的世界一半由知识所建构，另一半则来源于他对人性的洞察。”  
“随便怎么说吧，只要他愿意，没有人抗拒得了爱上他。”  
他无法用言辞形容Charles的美丽，正如难以描述天使。美丽是我们恰可忍从的强大力量，无可名状的辉光。  
西彻斯特城堡的橡树在六十年前被Charles的祖父亲手种下，如今她的枝条已轻触二楼的窗栏，绿荫深处传来啾啾的鸟鸣。他觉得Charles很像这棵树，优雅而坚韧，受到的所有伤害都将逐渐愈合，并内化作养料，在每一片树叶、每一滴胞液里闪现。无人能阻挡他的成长，最终将撑开苍翠伞盖，荫蔽大地，眺望远方。  
“打断一下，”Azazel敲了敲吧台，“你是不是在炫耀？”  
“不是。我在陈述事实。刚刚说到哪儿了？哦，我继续。但他其实很难对人敞开心扉。他需要被理解如同种子需要水露。你见过那些沙漠植物吗？只需要一点水就能疯长。我们彼此都觉得自己独一无二，与众不同，并且有共同的理想，而他人都过于浅薄。我没有在说你。”  
他喝了口酒，继续说道，“我们大部分时候都站在天平的两头，保持平衡。听起来很不稳固是不是？但我可以为了他献出自己的灵魂，”Erik停顿了一秒，“和生命。”  
“但你不愿意和他结婚。”  
“我害怕失去他。”Erik出人意料的坦承让Azazel一时说不出话来。  
“比起迈入婚姻然后有一天他对我失望而离婚，我觉得保持这种状态然后他有一天因为厌倦或者其他原因主动离开是我更能承受的结果。”Erik表情平静。  
“我不知道你在说什么玩意。你就那么肯定他会离开你？”  
“因为这发生过。两次。”  
“你还真是没有信心。”  
Erik没有回答。这个世界遵循固定的秩序井然有序地运作，所有的东西都在超市货架上排列整齐、明码标价；再复杂一点也不过是一道数学谜题或计算机算法，等待有人来解开绳结；巴浦洛夫的狗，针对不同的刺激给出恰当的反馈。他可以取走任何力能负担的商品去结账，花上一天解开一道难题，训练一只狗，逐步从这个世界手中夺取他想要的东西，建立自己的帝国。然而Charles不包含在其中。他就是他，无法被占有、被掠夺，不声不响地把根系延伸至每一个角落，在地表开出静谧又绚烂的花朵。  
他爱他，哪怕他们未来会分分合合吵架和好十年见一次面最后被身披黑袍的达纳特斯带走只剩一人孤零零地留在冰冷的人世，他也绝不会少爱Charles一点。但如果激情的燃料已经耗尽，他们之间只剩下了旷日持久的灰烬，那该怎么办？  
“如果他结婚后真的对你失望那也是你自找的。虽然我没结过婚，但他们都说婚姻是需要维持的，是不是？你不能在这里凭空想象未来。” Azazel说，“我认识的Erik不是什么也不做任其发生的人。”  
待到酒液见底，Erik才轻轻地回答：“也许你是对的。”  
“我什么时候都是对的。记得给他答复。”

囿于他们错开的作息和繁忙的工作，Erik一直没能找到时间和Charles详细地讨论这个话题。况且如果要求婚的话他得先准备戒指，选一场纽约fc的主场比赛，雇一驾飞机拉横幅，准备好大量的玫瑰花，不管是输是赢他都会在比赛结束后站在草坪中央向Charles求婚。而在此之前他得和俱乐部达成一致。

四个小时的会议终于结束，大家陆续站起来离开会议室，Erik习惯性地打开了手机。  
一片闪烁的红色提示：十个未接来电。来自Charles。  
发生什么事了？他的心砰砰直跳。  
他迅速划开屏幕拨了回去，熟悉的音乐结束后被一个机械的女声替代。他的心重重地沉了下去。  
现在Erik已经在脑海里上演他经手过的大部分案件了，他发了几条短信，又继续打电话，始终石沉大海。  
也许Charles也在开会，Erik一边安慰自己一边告诉Selene自己要出去一下，不一定会回来。  
走到停车场时Erik转换了目标，他先是给Hank打了电话，期望Hank在学校里会知道一点情况。接通的那一瞬间Erik微微松了一口气。  
“Charles刚刚给我打了好几个电话，他还好吗？在不在学校？”  
“我也不清楚具体情况！”Hank听起来异常激动，大喊道，“他们说他在纽约长老会医院，我现在正打算开车过去——”  
“医院？！”Erik差点把手机摔出去，他用另一只手迅速打开车门启动他的保时捷，“他出什么事了？受伤？还是生病？谁告诉你的？他们又是谁？”  
“我不知道，是救护车把他带走的，学校里乱成一团，警察来了，有人说是袭击事件。我听说后马上开车过去，Fu——”Hank吞下那个字眼，“怎么又是红灯？”  
“你有联系上Charles吗？”Erik嘴里发苦，阵阵不详的预感海浪般涌来，冲刷他的心室。  
“没有。我试着给他打过电话，他没有接。”  
“谢谢。”Erik迅速挂断电话，踩下油门。  
袭击、警察、医院、救护车，这几个字眼听起来都够让人心惊胆战的了。会是抢劫吗？谁会在大学抢劫？或者是某个反社会分子的无差别攻击——  
操。他尽力把Charles躺在血泊里，昔日明亮的蓝色瞳孔变得涣散，无助地看着他的画面从脑海里抹去。雪白的担架、闪烁的深红灯光、急促的鸣笛，一路驶向深不可测的远方。失去Charles，曾经是在他最深的噩梦里才会发生的事情，如今在现实撕裂开一个伤口，漆黑，幽深，饥渴难耐。恐惧如同海底的漂浮的水草、女妖的手臂和利爪将他紧紧缠绕至窒息。也许诅咒应验了，那他宁愿代替Charles死去——  
他们共同拥有过十六年的时光，如果可以，Erik希望他们也能彼此相伴剩下的所有人生，而不是现在一个待在医院里，生死未卜。不，这不是真的，Erik从未如此虔诚地祈祷过，祈求上帝给予他最后一丝仁慈。  
时间的概念已经模糊，它在真实中被压缩又在想象中被无限延长，Erik可能闯了几个红灯，但那已经不重要了。他冲进医院的大厅，花了一秒钟找到导诊台，对着女护士发问，“Charles在哪里？”对上女人平静的目光才想起来补充，“Charles Xavier，哥伦比亚大学的。”他咽下喉咙的肿块，“他有危险吗？出什么事了？”  
那个女护士竟然叫他稍等，他从未觉得时间流逝如此之慢，几乎过了一个世纪，她才从电脑后抬起头来，慢吞吞地告诉他：“401号病房——”  
Erik把她剩下的话抛在后边，向楼梯奔去。唯有急促的脚步声和耳边的风声跟随其后。

在冲进病房之前他做了无数设想，比如躺在病床上，包着纱布的Charles；或者插着管子的Charles，还未从麻药中醒来；要不是打着石膏，闭着眼安静地呼吸……  
恐惧搅乱了他的思绪，以至于一个显而易见的事实被他忽略了，从Charles打电话到现在，这段时间并不够完成一个工程量浩大的手术。  
他粗暴地推开了门。  
他的Charles躺在病床上，穿着条纹病服，在清光中抬起头来冲他微笑。  
他扑了过去，急切地抓住Charles的手，眼睛血红：“Charles，出什么事了？”  
Charles既没有打着石膏也没有插着管子，只有额头上包着一小块纱布。  
大学教授温柔地揉了揉他汗湿的头发，把他搭下来的一缕金棕发丝捋上去，“我没什么大碍，真的。Erik。只是额头流了点血而已。”  
Erik一时说不出话来，最终把脸埋到了Charles的手里，“操，我还以为你出事了。你为什么不接我电话？”  
感受到出人意料的湿意逐渐浸染开来，Charles惊慌起来，“Erik，我真的没事。没有接你电话是因为警察刚走。”  
Erik带着满腹疑问冲进来，惊慌失措，如今只觉得那些已经不重要了。他从喉咙里挤出一声脱力的叹息，介于哭泣和笑声之间。  
“Angel还在ICU，”Charles继续梳理男友的头发，“希望她没事。”  
“Angel是谁？”  
“视觉艺术的研究生。我在路过学校附近公园时听到了她的呼救和尖叫，我报了警。有个人在逃跑的时候推了我一把，我磕到了地上。就是这样。”  
Erik终于抬起头，眼角的泪痕还未完全消失，看得Charles心里一阵柔软。他抱住了Erik，感受胸腔清晰有力的震动，闭上了眼睛。  
他拉着Angel的手安慰浑身是血的女孩，那些狰狞的伤口和翻卷的血肉都让他胃里发酸。人类的血肉之躯是如此脆弱的东西，杀死一个人不会比压碎一只番茄更加困难。他永远忘不了女孩的眼睛，一片血红中那点白色尤为显眼，痛苦和绝望的怪物从其中显现实体，把沉重的利爪压在他的胸口，刺破皮肤，渗出鲜红的血液，让他几乎喘不上气。“我们会战胜它的。你会没事的。”他挣扎着、坚定地告诉Angel，“希望永不消失。”  
Erik紧紧地抱住他的脊背，几乎使他再次窒息。但这次是好的那一种，充盈喜悦与满足，肌肤相触传递彼此的热度，连接共同震鸣的灵魂。那个念头又一次不合时宜地冒了出来。  
他们交换了一个要把对方吞吃入腹的吻，等到Charles花了几分钟平息绯色弥漫的双颊和喘息，Erik才发问：“他们为什么要对Angel动手？强奸，还是抢劫？”  
Charles忧虑地摇头，眉间显现出很深的纹路，“他们管这个叫‘仇恨犯罪’，可能是因为她的打扮。”  
Erik疑惑地看着他。  
“就是，她是个哥特少女，”Charles尽力描述，“梳脏辫画烟熏妆戴唇钉穿皮衣的那种。不太常见。”  
“就这样？”Erik皱眉，“他们只是想找个理由宣泄暴力罢了。一群渣滓。他们会付出代价的。”  
他们又静静地对视了一会儿，任由那些汹涌流动的情绪和爱意逐渐平息，Erik才想起来什么似的，问道：“你是不是可以回家了？”  
“现在就可以。”Charles抚摸过他的小臂，“我换这一身是因为衣服上全是血。”  
他又眨了眨无辜的蓝眼睛，显示出那种犹豫的神色，在开口边缘徘徊。  
“怎么了？”Erik没忍住。  
“我把衣服扔掉了。”Charles说，“反正血也洗不干净，我不想一看到它们就想起今天发生的事。”  
“你该早点告诉我的。我可以给你带一套过来。”  
“现在也不迟，对吧？”他拉住Erik的手指交缠，“今晚我们吃什么？”  
“你想不想喝海鲜汤？我们可以回家点外卖。”

Erik再次回到医院的时候和Hank碰了个正着，高个子青年一看到他就站了起来，表情紧绷，所有的肢体语言都昭示着敌意。  
他们在Charles的无声注视下，在这种奇异的氛围中干巴巴地聊了几句，Charles一再表示他完好无损，不要惊动Raven，最终Hank以一句“我先走了，Charles。”先行告辞。

晚上Erik非常执着地吻他，从潋滟的鲜红嘴唇到覆洒雀斑的肩颈，掠过柔软挺立的乳尖，向白光盈盈的山谷进发。  
难耐而快乐的轻喘从喉间散溢，小小的云雀唱着欢歌，盘桓了又盘桓。修长有力的手指撩动琴弦，印下热烈与欢欣的痕迹。他放任自己攀附，柔韧如薜萝，迎接巍峨的树冠。  
目光苍翠，撞进湛蓝海潮，升起一场茫茫云雾。连同所有紧绷的肌肉线条勾勒出锋利的轮廓，雪松，不架黄金战车的大卫，所有理想的具象投影。  
进入。神圣的结合，灵魂归所，世界就此合二为一，一声尖叫和生理性的哭泣。  
他的灵魂起身，处在轻飘飘的云端，却又知道终将落入大地的怀抱。世间一切向他涌来，古老的情感万花筒般旋转和炸裂，云雀落在他的胸口。  
他深入地底，打开一颗巧克力夹心太妃糖，如此的柔软，温暖的岩床吮吸不放，引领他触及最深的内核。  
云雀婉转地高啼，一阵颤抖，晶莹的透明汗珠在雪白的肢体上滚动，波涛起伏不定。他更重更深地撞击，世界就此翻转。他们先是合为一体，再放射开去，宇宙急速回溯，时间倒流，回归至永恒的原点，万物起始之处，然后爆炸。  
宇宙再一次诞生。炫光、眩晕、然后肉身重塑。  
喷涌，挥洒，滴落，如波洛克的大作。  
世界停驻于交错的呼吸声之间。

校方心惊胆战地给了Charles长假，Erik经此冲击后也决定暂缓基诺莎那边的事务，在长达三个多月的见首不见尾之后他们终于暂得了一丝空闲。  
Erik把Charles赶到沙发上坐好，自己转身进了开放式的厨房。  
“Erik，你想谈谈吗？”安安静静地坐了一会儿后Charles问。  
“谈什么？”Erik把煮牛奶的小锅架到炉火上，坐在沙发上的Charles只能看到他挺拔的背影，显然没把刚刚的话放在心上，“你想加什么口味的棉花糖？”  
“桃子？”  
“好。”Erik打开冰箱寻找装棉花糖的袋子，发出窸窸窣窣的响声。  
Charles把下巴搁在抱枕上看他忙碌，绒面绣着一顶造型奇特的紫色头盔，软乎乎的，他的半张脸已经陷在里头了，只露出水似的明亮眼睛。  
很快牛奶和棉花糖甜甜的香气就弥漫了整个客厅，在空中飘着粉红泡泡，Charles深吸了一口气，让轻盈甜美的奶香充斥胸腔。  
Erik关掉旋钮，任由咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡的牛奶棉花糖放在那里慢慢变凉，走到Charles身边坐下。  
Charles很自觉地把头靠过去，抵着他的肩胛骨，在Erik抚摸他蓬蓬的卷发时发出猫似的声音。  
过了一会儿，他听到Erik的声音震动他的耳膜：“你刚刚想谈什么？”  
他花了五秒钟依依不舍地离开Erik的肩头，把自己挪到沙发另一边，表情严肃，“关于我们之前的话题。”他冲着放在沙发上的手机扬了扬下巴，“你说好了要考虑一下。”  
好吧，该来的总会来，Erik坐直了一点，Charles能默写出所有动物的种名和属名，没道理记不住一个多月前的一条短信。  
“我不会强迫你做任何违心的事，Erik。”Charles温柔地说，眼睛蓝得令人心碎，“那不会成为一个问题，我的意思是，无论你的决定是什么，我都会尊重你的选择。”  
“但我不想看到你不快乐，不想让我们都对此感到困扰，不能对房间里的大象视而不见，至少在它碾过我们之前。”他勉力露出一个轻松的笑容，手指无意识地抓挠抱枕的卷边，“你知道你可以告诉我一切。”  
他的Charles，总是如此优雅、善解人意而坦承，微笑着准备迎接他的利刃。他可以装作自己没有受到伤害，让流血的伤口被时间抚平，但这不公平。Erik痛苦地想，他没有权力用Charles亲手交与的刀刃刺向他的心脏。  
他调转了刀口。  
“我爱你。”他徒劳地剖白，“在纽约fc的陈列室看到你的第一眼我就知道了，如果我注定要和一个人结为连理、共度一生，那只能是你。”  
一滴雨从天空落下砸到一寸土地的概率是多少？无限接近于零。  
而他们在茫茫纽约相遇了。  
“但是我们注定是不同的。”他接着说。  
Charles的还未成型的笑容如潮水般退去了。  
“像磁铁的两极，我们彼此吸引又彼此撕扯，我不确定婚姻是不是最终的归宿。”Erik此刻的声音听起来像是炉火燃尽后的灰土，干哑粗粝的粉末，“我害怕失去你。”  
“我不会的。”Charles郑重地起誓。  
“不要为你不确定的事情作保证。”  
“你可以亲自证明它。”  
“我让Edie失望了。”Erik突然说。  
这么名字让Charles的心揪成一团，他注定要面对那位命运坎坷的女士，向她要求一场跨越时空的和解。  
也许是看出了Charles的恐慌，Erik倾身把他攥紧的手指一根一根掰开，抚过圆滚滚的指肚，“那不是你的错，也不是任何人的错，那只是……不同而已。事实出了一点点偏差。我很抱歉。”  
“她从来没有恨过你本人。是我让她痛苦、让她失望，让她觉得我无药可救。我们无法就此达成一致，但我爱她。我不相信命运，但如果这是某种诅咒的话，我不想让你也失望。”Charles攥着风筝的线。  
Charles颤动了几下眼捷，逼回即将滚落的水珠，他的表情比起悲伤更加接近于愤怒，“你是不是傻掉了？我告诉——”  
“但现在我改变主意了。”这句话连同一个吻压上他的唇，缠绵的音节消失于齿列。Erik一手护住他的后脑把他压进沙发，“你只能是我的，我也只会属于你。”

后来Erik作为Angel的律师出庭，把以未成年作为辩护理由的被告律师驳得哑口无言。女孩的移植手术也进行得很顺利。  
他们一起去见证了纽约fc在主场2:1战胜新英伦革命，比赛结束后一架拉着“marry me Charles”横幅的飞机划过上空，在Charles震惊的目光中漫天玫瑰花纷纷扬扬地洒下，而他的男友跪在草坪上，手里拿着一个话筒，这里为什么会有话筒？！Charles内心崩溃地大喊，听着Erik开口，“很久之前……”  
他听见周围的欢呼和尖叫，所有的摄像机机位大概都对准了他们，Erik刚说完那句“我愿意给你一个家”，他就抢过了Erik还没来得及打开的戒盒喊“我愿意”，在齐刷刷的掌声和歌声中和Erik紧紧相拥。  
这大概是Charles人生中最尴尬的场景，更可怕的是他们登上了当天的头条，求婚视频在油管上疯狂流传。Erik剪下报纸头版装进相框，在Charles拒绝无果后它就在他们的床头柜找到了永远的居留地。

婚礼那天，Logan，那个国防部少校，对Charles的学生一见钟情；Azazel兑现了他的诺言；Raven和Hank负责了场地的布置，“蓝色要素过多了，Raven。”；Vuk和Jean度过了她们在一起的第三年，带来的烟花把温彻斯特的夜空染成绚丽的玫瑰紫；Moria的小儿子担任花童；Selene主动给了Charles一个拥抱，祝他们幸福。

“我们这一群人是世界文化的大杂烩。”Erik若有所思地说，他穿着带暗纹的黑色西装的丈夫笑着从他手里接过香槟，“致少数族裔。”“致多数群体。”“致和平。”“致斗争。”“致我们的过去。”“致新的未来。”  
“致爱。”他们说。

end


End file.
